


Fallen Hard

by xfirefly9x



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/pseuds/xfirefly9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are complications in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 29/4/10.

_This time, all I want is you_  
 _There is no one else, who can take your place_  
\- "Take Me Away" by Lifehouse

"Tru. I love you," Luc says.

The words are everything she has been hoping to hear from him, but she can't help but cringe. Even though he is still in the dark about her secret, he's baring his heart to her. And she can't explain to him why she's always running off. It doesn't seem fair.

Wrapping her fingers around the hand he offers her, she squeezes it gently. It's warm and to her, symbolises so much more than she can hope to offer him. It breaks her heart knowing that until she's revealed her secret to him - that she relives days and saves people - that they will never have a truthful and real relationship.

Everything they are and will be for the rest of their lives, will be built on lies. She'll keep running off to save lives and he'll continue to wonder where she disappears to. Secrets in relationships have never resulted in anything positive in her experience. But she feels for him. The depth of her feelings for him is too strong for her to ignore.

Maybe it can work. If she works at it, maybe she can convince Luc he doesn't need to know about her mysterious disappearances. Unlikely. That's a pipe dream, ready to burst and spurt up dirty drain gunk in her face.

She can't help it though. A soft smile on her lips, she pulls Luc closer and leans in to kiss him. When she moves back, he's smiling too and there's a look in his eyes that unsettles her and excites her. He's fallen hard.

And the thing is, she has too. "I love you, too."  



End file.
